1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anchor stands and, more specifically, to a vehicle holding apparatus for use as a support platform engaging the frame of the vehicle. The apparatus is comprised of spaced apart longitudinal crossbeams having a spacer medially positioned and end plates fastened at the distal end. The end plates have apertures providing means for attaching a stand suspending the crossbeams therebetween. The present invention further comprises a planar base plate, an L-shaped frame anchor insert and a frame anchor sleeve having a cantilevered bracket forming an integral part therewith.
A pair of frame anchor assemblies are positioned within and spaced at opposing ends of the transverse channel formed by the crossbeams. The frame anchor inserts are fastened to base plates by means of fasteners wherein they are contained between the crossbeams with the base plates engaging the bottom surface of the crossbeams. The lower horizontal portion of the L-shaped frame anchor inserts form the guide member for slidably positioning the frame anchor assemblies. The frame anchor sleeves have a plurality of recesses that mate with opposing recesses positioned within the frame anchor inserts. A bearing plate having a slot conforming substantially to the frame anchor insert is fastened encompassing the vertical portion of the L-shaped frame anchor insert that continues to extend therethrough whereby the frame anchor sleeve can be placed thereon once the recesses of the frame anchor sleeve and frame anchor insert are aligned fasteners are inserted to fix said positioning. The frame anchor sleeve while being fastened to the frame anchor insert also engages the upper bearing plate thereby fixedly positioning the frame anchor assembly within the spaced apart crossbeams. Once positioned the opposing cantilevered brackets will engage the bottom of the vehicle frame while the adjacent wall engages the vehicle frame wall thereby creating a vehicle holding system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other support devices designed for automotive tasks. While these support devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
It is thus desirable that there exist an apparatus for holding a motor vehicle that is designed for use with heavier vehicles such as SUV's or full frame trucks whereby frame straightening and other related automotive tasks can be performed.